


You Will Fly On Your Own, You Must Find Your Own Home

by thegirlwholikestowrite



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Airplanes, Airports, Angst, Crying, Home, Leaving Home, M/M, Men Crying, Tyler Hates Airports, this was sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwholikestowrite/pseuds/thegirlwholikestowrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler hates airports. <br/>He always had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Will Fly On Your Own, You Must Find Your Own Home

Tyler hated airports ever since his first flight, when he was fifteen.

He was maybe too young to give meaning to things but he understood the simple pain of departure. Always letting go of memories with trembling hands, Tyler started to hate them. The bright screen flashing flight times, destinations, floated around his memory like a distant reminder of what he was leaving behind.

He was always leaving something behind.

Dragging his suitcase behind him, the metallic rumble of the wheels connecting the bright grey tiles digging into his skull, he walked. He was leaving again.

Everything looked like a mistake inside that horrid building. He sighed.

The realization was worse than ever. He was departing where he called home never to return. Everyone he loved, everything that he cared about, every memory, every friend, every regret. The concept of every was scary. He inhaled sharply.

He feared he would start crying in front of these teary eyed old ladies and excited college students ready to escape stress for a couple of weeks, and he wouldn't be able to stop.

_All I ever wanted was to just not leave. For once. Just for once._

Every leaving was a new kind of pain. It was the part of the cover of a book that necessarily folded when you first started reading it, it was a baby's first steps. Every leaving would bring new sufferings with it and he would bottle it up and continue like he was expected to.

It had started to rain.

He put his suitcase down, seating himself on it. His eyes burned with tears, he blinked them away.

He wasn't good at dealing with emptiness

According to his dictionary, to go without remaining it said.

He had looked it up before, he loved playing with words. They were like clay. You could make them into whatever you wanted them to be. They were dependable.

How right it was, the definition. There was nothing that remained in him. Everything that he ever valued was inside a city that he was already a stranger to.

He was homeless.

Home was supposed to be where heart was. Tyler's heart was broken into a million pieces, left in million different places.

He didn't know where he was, metaphorically. Or what he was.

He was a shadow of wind until he found somewhere to settle. He would low key hope for death wherever he went out searching for life. He would pick flowers and tear them apart.

Everything was meant to be poetic, he thought. It wasn't fair sometimes.

His head would repeat the poetry within everything and Tyler would hate it at times. He would want to be normal, like everybody else. He would rather be a simple minded person than who he was now. He didn't want to be Tyler. Tyler didn't want to be Tyler. He would hate his mind so much that some days he would tear at his clothes and scream behind his clenched teeth.

_Stop thinking, stop. Shut up. Just shut up!_

He looked down at his hands stained with his own tears.

He missed Josh.

He missed his old friend that felt too much like home.

He missed feeling home.

He missed laughter and he missed loneliness in the pure sense and he missed everything.

There was no remedy for the pain leaving caused. It was cruel. It ripped apart whatever you tried to hold on to and you would give up. All that once mattered.

He closed his eyes.

He would never feel home again.

God, he hated airports.

**Author's Note:**

> Replace Tyler with me and here you have a story about how I feel.   
> I hate leaving.  
> I will still try to post though.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments/Kudos <3 I will love you guys forever.  
> Bye for now.
> 
> Wish me luck that I dont die from stress. '.'


End file.
